Mia Salvatore
by FredWeasleysLaugh
Summary: What if Damon and Stefan had a little sister? A little sister who they thought died, 175 years ago. But what if she didn't? What happens when Mia decides that after 175 years of missing her brothers, she's going to find them?


**A/N: Please note that I speak very little Italian. I mainly used google translate and I know it's not accurate, however I don't need acuracy I only used it for the general use of Italian that would be needed in this story. At the end of each chapter there will be translations of every Italian sentence used. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it! - Bear **

**Chapter One**

I smiled to myself as I watched them from afar. They never could tell when I was spying on them, which came in handy as I watched them from the rooftop of an old store in Mystic falls. It's the first time I've ever been to this town and it was beautiful. I'm glad I finally decided to go and find them. It's been a long time and they think that I am dead. I always loved to suprise people and what's a better suprise than to show up to see your brothers when they thought you've been dead for the past century. I can't wait to see their faces.

I jumped down from the roof, to lazy to take the stairs. They were with a girl, a girl that looked very like Catherine but she was human which Catherine was not. She must be a doppelganger. I groaned, please tell me both them idiots aren't in love with her, I really do not want a repeat of last time! I walked down a small alley way and into the small town. I wonder if they'll notice me I haven't changed because well as a vampire you don't grow obviously. My hair was the same shade of brown and it still flowed to my waist, my beautiful brown eyes of course were gone. I was still my tiny height of 5'1 and my dark tanned Italian skin was darker than ever.

I smiled as I walked towards my brothers, I think after about 3 weeks of spying on them it was time to reveal myself to them. Thankfully they didn't realise that someone was watching them because if they did, they would have probably hunted through mystic falls and found little old me. I didn't want that to happen, I wanted to walk right up to them and say hello.

I walked down one of the main street and past a little cafe called the mystic grill, it looked cute. I smiled as I reached Damon and Stefan, standing behind them out of their view. "ciao fratelli" I announced in Italian. The girl they were with gasped, obviously just noticing me. I was tempted to roll my eyes but didn't. Stefan and Damon whipped round within 2 seconds and stared at me in awe. "Mia!" they exclaimed, both of them trying to hug me at the same time. Luckily I didn't need to breathe because they cut off my circulation.

"Bello vederti" I told them as they set me back down. "Dove sei stato? Pensavo che fossi morto" Stefan asked, sounding a bit angry. I smiled. "oh caro fratello. Riesci a sentire il mio cuore che batte? Non ero mai morto." I smirked. They stared at me wide eyed. "ora un altro grande aggiunta alla Salvatore famiglia di vampiri" Damon said sarcasticly, rolling his eyes. I gigled, "stesso vecchio Damon. Ho perso te fratello" I said, embracing him in a tight hug. "You too Stefan, come here!" I said, opening my arms. In a second he was lifting me up and spinning me around like he used to do all the time when we were humans.

"Oh we're being rude, talking in Italian when this girl doesn't have a clue what we're saying. Hello, your very pretty what is your name?" I asked, turning to her and smiling. She blushed, and smiled. "My name is Elena, it's lovely to meet you too erm...?" she asked. "Oh my name is Mia" I told her. "Nice to meet Mia!" she said, putting her arm out for me to shake. I pulled her into a hug. I could tell she was shocked from the beat of her heart. She returned it awkwardly. I grinned at her. "Stefan, Damon why are you with this pretty girl?" I asked my dearest brothers. Damon smirked, "It's Stefans girlfriend" he told me, rolling his eyes. I laughed, "Jealous Damon?" I asked. He stared at me, trying to compell me but I kept him out. "Nice try bucko, but you aren't going to compell me" I told him, rolling my eyes. Everyone says we're alike with our sarcasm, eye rolling and how I can sometimes be a bit badass were as Damon is 100% badass. I would like to think I'm more like Stefan, he was always my faviourite because even though I spent a lot of time with both of them Stefan would always read poems to me everynight before I slept. You would never catch Damon doing anything like that, even if I was his faviourite sister on this planet. Well I am his only one but you get the jiff.

"I like her!" I heard Elena whisper to Stefan. He chuckled, "Everyone does. It's part of Mia's charm. You can't help but like her" he told her. She nodded and continued to watch Damon try and compell me. It wasn't even that strong. He seriously needs to change his technique it's so easy to block. "Damon, dude your rusty get your compelling techinique sorted out it's so easy to block you!" I told him. Stefan cracked up laughing and ruffled my hair. "Oh Mia I've missed you" he said, I grinned at him.

"Okay guys, shows over. We need to get back to the house. Mia here has a lot of explaining to do!" Damon announced, finally giving up with trying to compell me. I jumped on his pack. "Piggy back Dammy!" I yelled, using his nickname I gave to him. "Hold on tight Me-me" he replied and with a flash of superhuman speed we were at Elena's house. I hopped off and grinned at him. "Thanks bro!" I said. He smiled, "No problem little one" he bent down and kissed my forehead. I know what your thinking. Wow has Damon gone soft? Well the answer is no. I'm the only thing Damon would ever be effectionate like that with. Both Stefan and him are very protective of me which is probably why they are so curious as to who turned me. I wonder how they'll take it when they found out it was their precious Catherine. Oh how I hated that girl. She was the only one who didn't like me and that was because I was the key to my brothers hearts. I was the one who stood in the way of her getting what she wanted, both Salvatores and there was no way in hell I was letting that physco get near any of my brothers. At least with Elena, she's sweet and caring and she only wants one brother. Well I hope thats how she is, it's how she comes across when you first meet her. Damon and I stood in silence as we waited impatiently on Stefan to come. Apparently Elena doesn't like travelling super humanly. I rolled my eyes, it's so cool why wouldn't you like to travel like this?

A car pulled into the drive way and parked. Elena and Stefan got out and held hands as they walked up to us. Elena opened the door and walked inside, Stefan and Damon walking in behind her. I stood at the door way unable to come in as she didn't invite me. They continued to walk into the living room. "Guys?" I called but they ignored me. Damn! I stood at the door impatiently waiting on one of them to realize I wasn't following. A boy walked past the door and say me standing their. Sweet apple pie he was gorgeous."bello" I muttered under my breathe. He stopped and looked at me curiously. "Who are you?" he asked. I smiled, "I'm Mia, Stefan and Damon's little sister" I told him. "And you are?" I asked. He smiled, "Wow I didn't know Stefan and Damon had a little sister. I'm Jeremy. It's nice to meet you" he said, holding out his hand. I took it, not wanting to give him a hug incase he thought that I was weird. "I'm guessing you need to be asked in." he asked. I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah those idiots forgot I was here" I told him. He laughed. "Mia Salavtore, would you like to come into this house" he asked. I smiled and walked through the door. "Thanks" I mumbled, embarrassed that this gorgeous guy had to see me stuck in the doorway like a complete idiot. He shurgged, "it's not a problem. I'll bring you into the kitchen" he said and gestured for me to follow him. I did.

We walked through the living room and into the kitchen, Elena was making dinner, Stefan was helping here and Damon was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking whisky. Guess his love for alchohol never did change. "Forget something guys?" Jeremy asked. Everyone looked up confused. I stepped out from behind Jeremy. Realisation became clear in their eyes. "Oh my gosh Mia, I am so sorry. I forgot. I thought you went exploring or something. Damon says you like to do that!" Elena explained. I narrowed my eyes at Damon. "It's okay Elena. Yeah I do like to explore but something tells me Damon knew fine rightly I was standing at the door like an idiot. Thanks ever so much dear brother" I told him, sarcasm dripping off my every word. He grinned. Elena gasped, "You guys are related?" she asked, confused. I laughed. "Isn't it obvious Elena, she's the girl version of them" Jeremy said, walking over to the fridge. "Oh I'm sorry I guess I was just stunned!" she said apologetically. I grinned as if to say no worries.

"Okay guys, I think little miss sunshine over here has a lot of explaining to do. Why don't we go into the living room. Jeremy can come too" Damon said and walked into the living room. I followed him. Elena, Stefan and Jeremy entered too. "Okay so start from just before you died" Stefan told me as everyone sat down. I nodded.

"Well, I was in the main gardens by the rose bushes. I was bored and there was nothing to occupy me. Behind the oak tree I saw Catherine. Her face was burried in a mans neck and blood was flowing down it.I tried to get away but I stepped on a twig and she noticed me. She threw the man to the side and whiped the blood off her face, her fangs were still showing. She said to me, "Well well well. Look what we have here. The Salvatores ray of sunshine" and then within a second she was at my neck. I didn't know what to do. So I stayed as still as possible. "What's wrong little girl?" she purred, flicking my long hair out of the way of my neck. I froze. She sunk her teeth into my neck and my body went limp. I felt her suck most of the blood out of my body. But thats when she heard Damon come into the garden to find me, she threw me behind the tree and left me to die. She then ran away with superhuman speed so no one would know she has been there. I lay behind the tree whislt Damon searched the garden for me. I tried to call out to him but they only sounded like moans. He eventually found me and carried me into the house. Screaming for someone to get a doctor. I passed out after that but when I woke up I was in the family tomb. I was dressed in my best clothes and their were flowers with messages on them surrounding me. I was lying beside mother. I sat up and my throat felt like it was on fire. I grasped it and began choking. I craved blood, lots of it. I turned to walk out of the tomb when Catherines nurse stopped me. I thought she was going to kill me but she handed me a bag full of blood. I took it and drank gratefully, it satisfied me but I knew it wouldn't for long. She then spoke to me in German. Luckily father had insited I was educated in most languages. She told me that she was going to help me escape and make sure there was a body in the tomb that looked slightly like mine as she knew no one would be down here to visit. I told her to tell my brothers and father that I loved him and that Catherine should rot in hell. I fled and decided I would travel to find out more about what I was. I travelled all over the world and learned about vampires. I knew I didn't want to drink human blood so I fed on animals. You guys think it makes you weak but I found a way to make me stronger. If I was weak I would not be able to block out Damons attempts of compelling me. The past three weeks I have been watching my brothers from a far. You guys never did know when I was spying on you." I explained.

Everyone in the room looked at me in shock and I let them try and sink it in. Damon was the first to speak. "So, Catherine turned you?" he asked me. "Well yes but she thought she was leaving me to die. I think some of her venom got into my system and I changed. Eithet that or the nurse must have somehow changed me. But I think it was Catherine" I told him. He nodded and his face turned thoughtful again. I turned to Stefan who looked angry. "I cannot believe she did to you. She knew how much you meant to us. How much we adored you. How could she be so sick and cruel as to kill our little sister. If it's possible I hate Catherine more than ever now" he told me. I laughed, "Don't you see. She saw me as the only thing that was stopping her getting both of you. She knew I would never let any of you announce your feeling for her. But obviously you did after I died, she was clearly the one to change you" I told them. Stefan nodded, understanding what I was saying know. "Wait hold up, did you say hate Catherine more now. Isn't she dead? I heard she died!" I said, bewildered. "Well we thought she was dead too but obviously we were wrong. She showed up here and tried to kill Elena but she somehow got free and is running loose around Mystic Falls" Damon explained. I nodded.

Jeremy and Elena were still deep in thought. I laughed, humans were slightly slower than vampires so obviously it would take them longer to understand the story completley. At least I'm back with my brothers now and it would be lovely to suprise Catherine when she sees me. Oh how I love suprises.

**Translations**

**Ciao Fratelli** - Hello brothers

**Bello vederti** - Good to see you

**Dove sei stato? Pensavo che fossi morto** - Where have you been? I thought you were dead.

**Oh caro fratello. Riesci a sentire il mio cuore che batte? Non ero mai morto**. - Oh dear brother, can you feel my heart beating? I had never died.

**Ora un altro grande aggiunta alla Salvatore famiglia di vampiri** - Now another great addition to the Salvatore family of vampires.

**Stesso vecchio Damon. Ho perso te fratello** - Same old Damon. I missed you, brother.

**Bello** - Handsome


End file.
